Dragon Ball: O Retorno de Goku e Seus Amigos
Dragon Ball: O Retorno de Goku e Seus Amigos (ドラゴンボール オッス！帰ってきた孫悟空と仲間たち！！, Doragon Bōru: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Gokū to Nakama-tachi!!) é o segundo OVA de Dragon Ball Z e apresenta a primeira animação de Dragon Ball em quase uma década, seguindo um curto arco de história no anime refeito de Dr. Slump com Goku criança e o Exército Red Ribbon em 1999. O filme estreiou no Japão em 21 de Setembro, 2008, no Jump Super Anime Tour (SJAT) em honra ao 40° aniversário da ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' Resumo Seis meses se passaram desde que Kid Buu foi derrotado pela Super Genki-Dama de Goku com a ajuda de Mr. Satan, que se tornou um herói por aparentemente derrotá-lo. No entanto, Videl lembra da verdade desses eventos, e demonstra ficar embarassada sobre seu pai por ser um fraude. Um hotel gigante passa a ser construido em honra ao Mr. Satan. Após a conclusão, Mr. Satan decide dar uma festa para Goku e os outros que lutaram com Buu. Enquanto isso, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, e Gohan tem vivido a vida plantando rabanetes, mesmo que Mr. Satan os forneça com muito dinheiro. Videl logo chama Gohan e pede para ele trazer sua família para festa. No começo, Goku recusa, mas ele muda de ideia quando ele ouve sobre um banquete e "tudo o que puder comer" (e ainda rasga a "quarta parede" no processo). thumb|left|Goten e Gohan sugerem para toda família para ir a festa de Mr. Satan Mestre Kame, Androide 18, Kuririn, etc., foram até o hotel junto com a família de Goku voando. Piccolo decide não ir junto, mas voa atrás deles por conta própria. O grupo da Corporação Cápsula chegaram no hotel primeiro, e quando Vegeta e Goku se vêem, eles começam a querer lutar, pois ambos estavam com vestimentas para luta. Goku percebe que a festa está começando e vai até a sala principal. Além da família de Mr. Satan (incluindo Bee e Majin Buu), a família de Goku, os Guerreiros Z (exceto Tien Shinhan e Chaos, que foram incluidos na adapatição de mangá de Naho Ooishi), família do Vegeta, e o grupo de Kame, as pessoas incluem Dende, Mr. Popo, Karin, Yajirobe, Pual, Lunch, Cutelo, Senhor Kaiô, Bubbles, Gregory, Kibitoshin, e Dai Kaioshin. Apesar do fato de que não deveria ter a cobertarua da mídia na festa, memsbros da imprensa aparecem e fazem perguntas ao Mr. Satan sobre a derrota de Buu. Enquanto os Guerreiros Z estão comendo, dois Pods Saiyajin pousam na Terra. Piccolo e Gohan são os primeiros a perceber, então 18 e Kuririn, e eventualmente todos param de comer e a situação fica tensa. thumb|Jornalistas na festa de Mr. Satan Um aparentemente Saiyajin e uma pequana alien saem das duas espaçonaves. Usando seu scouter para detectar os poderes de luta, o Saiyajin logo chega a festa. Quando Vegeta viu o Saiyajin, ele é chamado de "irmão." Os Guerreiros Z ficam todos chocados com o acontecimento. O Saiyajin se apresenta como Tarble, junto com sua esposa Gure. Vegeta diz que Tarble foi mandado para um planeta remoto pois ele não tinha talento para batalha. Tarble implora para nossos heróis derrotar Abo e Cado, que tem devastado seu planeta e o seguiu até a Terra. thumb|left|200px|Tarble examinando Goku com seu Scouter Goku diz que se eles forem fortes, ele os enfrentará. Tarble mede o poder de luta de Goku com seu scouter, e diz que ele não será de grande ajuda, pois seu poder de luta é muito baixo em comparação a Abo e Cado. Vegeta provova Tarble por confiar no seu scouter para verificar poderes de luta, e para demonstrar, Goku começa a [[Aumento de Energia|aumentar seu ki]]. O poder de luta mostrado no scouter aumenta rapidamente para mais de milhões. E finalmente quebra quando Goku se torna um Super Saiyajin, Tarble fica absolutamente chocado por esse incrível aumento do poder de Goku. Então Goku e Vegeta argumentam sobre quem deve lutar, Goten e Trunks dizem que querem lutar também, Kuririn e Gohan dizem que também querem participar, então eventualmente, Roshi quer lutar para lembrar dos bons tempos. Goku acha que seria injusto se todos lutassem contra os inimigos e sugere que eles selecionem um representante para lutar sozinho. thumb|Tarble em sua chegada à Terra Goku teleports Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Tarble, and Gure to Mount Paozu. Goku suggests that they each draw a radish, and the person who draws the longest radish will be the representative. After numerous tries from others, Goten draws out a very long radish, and it seems he will be the one to fight. This makes Vegeta jealous, and he tells Trunks to pull out an even bigger radish. Pressured by Vegeta, Trunks pulls out what at first seems like a very short, thin radish, which then turns out to be the longest one (it goes way down the mountain the field is on). This means that Trunks wins and will fight the enemies. Proud that his son will fight, Vegeta tells Trunks to avenge "Uncle Tarble". He then asks Tarble who Gure is and Tarble introduces her as his wife, much to Vegeta's shock, and he actually bows in respect. Master Roshi says that Saiyans tend to pick strange wives, which makes Chi-Chi and Bulma mad and hit him for his insult. thumb|left|Trunks pedindo para lutar contra Abo e Cado Meanwhile, two other spaceships land on Earth, containing Abo and Kado. Pursuing Tarble, they arrive at Satan Hotel, and a panic erupts. Goku and the others soon return, and calm things down. Goku says to Vegeta that if there are two of them, they should also be two; to which he replies that Trunks should be enough. Goku, going against Vegeta, then tells Goten that he could fight too. Vegeta gets mad at Goku for letting Goten join Trunks, but relents to it when Bulma convinces him to agree. thumb|Trunks é declarado como vencedor após conseguir o maior rabanete It turns out Abo and Kado are remnants of Frieza's army, who have taken control of Frieza's planets now that he is gone. Vegeta also knows of them, and says that they were supposed to rival the Ginyu Force in strength. Tarble says that the two have become much stronger, and that not even Frieza could beat either of them now. Goku gains enthusiasm when he hears that they are “only” at Frieza's power level, and decides that it is alright for Trunks and Goten to fight them alone. At first Abo and Kado underestimate the children's strength, initially the two adversaries get bashed and battered. But soon enough the two decide to get serious, and they each split into three people each. thumb|left|200px|Kame é acertado por Bulma e Chi-Chi Trunks and Goten are soon restricted to their tremendous techniques, as the six people fighters are defending and attacking at every possible opportunity. Vegeta advises them to sense their ki and locate the real Abo and Kado rather than use their eyes and ears, but they can not. Vegeta is irritated that Trunks has forgotten the basics, but Bulma says that is because he never taught Trunks them. He then says that Trunks lacks motivation just like her, prompting an argument between them, and Goku says that it is not the time for a marital quarrel. Gohan offers to help, but the two ambitious children refuse. They settle on having Gohan merely tell them where the real Abo and Kado are. With Gohan's accurate advice, Goten and Trunks drive Abo and Kado to the wall. thumb|200px|Abo e Cado Cornered, Abo and Kado merge to become even stronger, forming the deadly Aka. Aka then begins to relentlessly tear into Goten and Trunks with a slew of aerial attacks, including bouncing them into the sky with a barbaric thrust, and grabbing them by their heads while tearing through the skies. Aka spins in a cyclone of deadly precision, tossing Goten and Trunks aside as if they were mere rag-dolls. Put on the defensive by Aka's attacks, Goten and Trunks use their own secret weapon, the Fusion Dance. However, it has been so long since they have used it that they fail and become chubby Gotenks. They eventually succeed on their second try, and Gotenks overwhelms Aka, using Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist, Tien's Volleyball Attack, and to finish him off they use the Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch, going Super Saiyan the moment they punch Aka, propelling him into a lake. Everyone (except for Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gotenks) leaves him for dead and decide to continue the banquet. Aka then rises out of the lake, apparently enraged. He fires his signature Wahaha no Ha technique, which hits Gotenks and causes the Satan Hotel to collapse. Aka then starts shooting his Super Wahaha no Ha, damaging each part of the hotel one after the other. thumb|left|Abo e Cado combinados como o mortal Abo Cado In order to protect his friends, Piccolo deflects each Super Wahaha no Ha energy bullets with a Special Beam Cannon. Krillin uses a Destructo Disk to protect Android 18 and Marron. Yamcha protects Bulma, Oolong and Puar from the falling rubble by using the Spirit Ball, Yajirobe saves some people by slicing rubble in half with his sword, and Roshi also protects a group of maids from the rubble. When saving everyone, Yamcha and Krillin change into their traditional Turtle School uniforms. Goku and Vegeta decide to finish off Aka. While flying towards him, Goku points and asks “What's that?!”, causing Vegeta to look away. With Vegeta distracted, Goku takes off towards Aka. Aka fires a Flaming Wahaha no Ha which Goku counters with a Kamehameha, and then he nails Aka with a single punch. Vegeta later states that was a dirty trick by Goku. [[Arquivo:Android18_&_kado.JPG|thumb|200px|Androide 18 e Cado numa cena de O Retorno de Goku e Seus Amigos]] Aka is finally defeated and the battle is over. Videl tells her father that having his hotel smashed was a punishment for being big-headed; Satan agrees and promises to change. Goku and Krillin say that he could make a wish to Shenron to rebuild it, in which he almost agrees (Videl then reminds him of his promise), and the party starts again amid the hotel rubble. As the party continues, the two villains are invited to the party by Goku, who enjoy the radishes that Goku and Chi-Chi had been growing. Goku eats Vegeta's sushi (which he states to have saved for last), who eats Goku's Char Siu (which was also the last remaining) in return. Angry, the two finally turn Super Saiyan and begin yelling at each other, as everyone else watches in amazement (excluding Chi-Chi and Bulma, who continue eating in embarrassment). Lançamentos [[Arquivo:Yo!Manga.png|thumb|left|Adaptação do mangá de O Retorno de Goku e Seus Amigos]] A adaptação da parte dois foi desenhada por Naho Ooishi foi realizada em 21 de Março, 2009 na V-Jump issue #5 e em 21 de Abril, 2009 na V-Jump issue #6, e mais tarde feita em dois volumes do mangá. O OVA especial foi realizado em DVD em Abril, 2009, disponível apenas por uma ordem especial via Weekly Shōnen Jump, V-Jump, e Jump SQ; esse DVD especial inclui a versão dos créditos do encerramento "Orange Hero" por jealkb. O Retorno de Goku e Seus Amigos é incluido também como um extra na edição limitada do DVD de Dragon Ball Z: A Batalha dos Deuses, que foi realizado em 13 de Setembro, 2013. Elenco Curiosidades *In the poster for the film, Vegeta is wearing his Majin Buu Saga outfit despite the fact that he wears a Battle Armor in the special, and Old Kai has a halo above his head despite the fact he does not have it in the special as the wish Porunga granted to Dende revived everyone who died since the day the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, including Old Kai. *The intro sequence is a remake of the TV series' first original intro, "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", with features a more modern look for the characters and situations. **At the beginning, Goten pulls out from behind Goku's leg instead of Gohan. **When Goku and Goten are riding the Nimbus, Vegeta is seen flying around them with Kid Trunks riding on his back. **Instead of Kid Gohan running on Shenron's back, Goten and Trunks are running. Instead of Yajirobe running in the background alone, he is also seen with Korin, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai. **When the other Z Fighters pass up the kids, Gohan is seen flying while holding Chi-Chi (in place of Tien and Chiaotzu flying). This scene only features Yamcha, Krillin (with hair), Gohan and Chi-Chi. **Scenes of the characters with their families are shown. At Kame House, Krillin builds a sand castle with Marron as Android 18 and Master Roshi watch on. At their home, Gohan and Goten swiftly eat as the Ox-King happily watches on. At Capsule Corporation, Trunks is sitting by a water fountain as Mrs. Brief brings some drinks and Dr. Brief rides a bike. **Instead of Gohan being chased by a dinosaur, Goten and Trunks are the ones seen running away from the dinosaur. It later switches to a scene with Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi running from the same kind of dinosaur, mirroring the scene where other characters (Master Roshi with Turtle on his back, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar riding on Bulma's bike, and Kid Gohan) all run from the same dinosaur in the original. **When Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin are firing energy blasts, Krillin can be seen with hair. Also, Yamcha fires a Kamehameha rather than "charging" a Spirit Ball. **Instead of Gohan running along plains with Shenron in the background, he is replaced with Goten and Trunks. **Gohan falling through the sky and being caught by Goku is replaced with Goten falling through the sky, with Gohan flying around. **With the final shot of the heroes, it shows them as they are at this point of the series. Not to mention Master Roshi is not seen. *Aside from the Z Fighter group pose at the end of the opening sequence, both Chiaotzu and Tien do not make an appearance in the movie, despite them being shown on the movie poster. This is likely because Tien's seiyu (voice actor), Hirotaka Suzuoki, died and to honor his memory they did not replace him. Both characters make minor appearances in the manga adaptation. *Goku is seen wearing the original version of his uniform from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z (that with the Turtle School symbol on the front and back of them, and the old knot-tied belt). *Krillin appears in the orange and blue outfit with hair. He appears bald on the movie poster, but in the movie itself, he appears with hair. *The Tori-Bot and Neko Majin's faces are seen when Gohan is on the computer with Videl as well as an icon of the One-Star Dragon Ball. *Mr. Satan seems to help Goku's family now whenever they are in financial need. *The OVA hints that Trunks and Goten are at least as strong as Frieza, and Goku acknowledges that Abo and Kado "should be perfect for the kids" if they are only as powerful as Frieza was in his day. *When Goten and Trunks fuse and accidentally become Fat Gotenks, they seem to be able to defuse and refuse right away. *The music played when Goku defeated Aka is a remix of the original Dragon Ball theme (this music is also played in the Japanese soundtrack of the movies Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, when Piccolo and Goku attack Garlic Jr., and The World's Strongest, when Goku uses the Kaio-ken on Misokatsun). *The special makes quite a big contradiction to the wish made of no one but the Z Fighters themselves remembering the threat of Majin Buu, both when it is shown that Mr. Satan names his hotel after "him defeating Buu" and when he is asked about the monster by the press. *The Mother with sunglasses, seen rolling a stroller with three kids, is a recurring minor character in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. *The ZTV journalist with the orange hair that comes to interview Mr. Satan also appears in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans.